


Repentance

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A what if AU scenario, An AU that came to mind, Doubt it will actually happen in the series, It would end too quickly if it did, There are Angel OCs in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Word gets to Heaven of Charlie's desire to redeem sinners.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Rumors

Whispers flowed amongst the group, most not sure how to feel about it. Felt it was too hopeful. Their wings ruffling softly at the story being shared. Rumor of it spread fast through the ranks and civilians. One broke away from the group briskly walking, exiting the building of their gathering. The blond followed down a golden path, leading towards the towering castle of their kind leader. The doors opened on their own when the angel drew close enough.  
  
Instinctively, the angel followed the pure energy their Lord emitted. Knowing it by heart. It wasn't long before the blond archangel stood before a pair of Ivory doors. Silver handles gleamed in the rays of the sun. The blond lifted his hand, prepared to knock when the doors of the study flew open. A man with thick brown hair rested at his desk, his hands clasped together and his head on his biceps. The brunette snapped his attention up at the intrusion. His eyes were watery and tears stained their path down.

Exterminations still hurt the Creator.  
  
A bright smile curling his lips as the tears were wiped away. The man rose to his feet and walked around his desk. Blue eyes sparkling with joy and sorrow. The angel was quickly enveloped into a bear hug before he could even _say_ anything.  
  
The archangel blinked, processing the jubilation of the male. The grasp tightened, causing the blond to struggle and attempt to speak. The man breathed in and out, catching what had been lost when he had been released. He straightened to his full height, fixing his clothes and smoothing out the feathers on his pristine wings. He jumped when a firm hand smacked his left shoulder blade, a question of how he was doing soon followed. The angel peered at the cheerful man, straightening out his clothes. Wasn't he upset a few moments ago? Or was he layering it again? HIding it so others wouldn't feel sympathy for him?  
  
"Everyone has returned safely from the exterminations." The archangel fixed his hair, choosing to not notice the tightened smile. A soft exhale escaped the man before him. God was still looking for other ways to free sinners. Yes, overpopulation may be a problem. It didn't mean he took great joy in it. The blond angel watched as the Lord walked into his study. His eyes going over the many books that held them. He was still looking for a way to help the sinners below.  
  
The angel cleared his throat, catching God's attention. "I come bringing news." The brunette turned towards him once more, lifting a curious brow. He leaned against his desk and encouraged the archangel to continue. "Your granddaughter," the blond trailed off, searching his mind. He jumped when God spoke, telling him to continue. "Charlotte has decided to create a hotel to redeem sinners." The angel's voice faltered as the brunette blinked, staring at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
Light brightened them as a delighted smile curled his lips. "Wonderful!!!" He exclaimed and hugged the angel, picking up the flustered man and spinning him around. "Raphael, that is wonderful news!!!" He set the angel down and grabbed his wrist, dragging Raphael behind him as thousands of thoughts flew through his mind. "How recent has she started? How many sinners follow her idea? Does she have a building for it yet? How far along is her plan?" The angel struggled to stay on pace with the excited being. He didn't notice the other angels emerging from the different rooms of the palace, all sensing God's delight.  
  
"My Lord." The archangel called when the man finally stopped at the marble stairs in front of his home. God turned and looked at the angel, looking like a child who was ready to receive his first Christmas since forever ago. "She has been at this for a little over two years." God blinked a few times.  
  
"And why am I now just hearing about this beautiful plan of hers?" Raphael shifted uncomfortably in place. His thoughts flying to the many reasons why. No use in sugar-coating it. Lucifer always wanted to drag humans down to his level and keep them there.  
  
"Lucifer had found a way to prevent it from reaching our ears." Slight sadness danced in God's eyes at the mention of his son's name. He breathed in and let it out.  
  
"Well, let's not let them suffer for much longer shall we?" The man hummed as he clapped his hands twice, the loud sound echoing across the land. Angels from all around came out of their homes, libraries, schools, etc. "Greetings my children!" God hummed with a delighted smile, waving to those that waved at him. "I have wonderful news for your brothers and sisters that live below." Soft murmurs erupted from the crowd. God beamed at the faces full of curiosity and eagerness.  
  
A few even shouted questions. God hummed and held his hands out, silencing the crowd. "From henceforth. Exterminations are canceled! We no longer have a need for them." Confused murmurs rippled through the crowd, the brunette opting to ignore them. "My granddaughter has started a program below that will help sinners through their trials and addictions so that they can live here with us." Eyes stared at him, unblinking. A few burst out crying, asking if they could see loved ones again. God nodded. "I will be sending down volunteers and warriors to help out my darling grandchild. To bring the light to their darkness."  
  
Many quickly raised their hands. God grinned and appointed someone to pick out volunteers. He then turned towards the warriors and archangels around him. "Raphael, you and a few soldiers will go down with our volunteers. Protect them, Charlie, and her convalescents from the harm of other natural-born demons and Lucifer."  
  
Raphael hesitated before nodding. A relieved smile curled God's lips. "I'll be waiting here. To greet them with open arms. Now I must be off! I have lots of homes and land to prepare. And a party!!" God exclaimed with delight, rushing off towards the lands past the already massive city, a few angels trailing after him to offer their assistance.

Raphael sighed.


	2. Armor

Raphael observed the different groups that had been selected. Each creating a plan as to how they could assist those below. His pen scratching on the paper as he wrote down the names of those who wished to help. Upon finishing, he assigned one soldier to every two angel missionaries. For now, they would start small. Send a few soldiers down first. They needed permission to enter Hell. While they had God's permission; Lucifer only allowed them in for extermination day. A day that is no longer required.  
  
How were they going to get in? The Devil would not be happy knowing they were there for an entirely other reason. Would Charlotte have the power to let them in? If she could permit them to enter, they would no longer worry about the barrier Lucifer had placed. The blond angel blinked when a pair of shadows fell on his person. He lifted his green eyes away from the clipboard. His gaze landing on a pair of soldiers standing before him. Raphael hummed as he took in the armor they wore. While yes it worked with striking fear into the hearts of sinners to force them into hiding.   
  
It was time to change the armor to something more friendly.  
  
"You two, follow me." He clicked his pen closed and stuck it behind his ear. His heels clicking as he stepped off the marble stairs and headed down a lighter color path. It wasn't long before they reached the armory. The door creaked open when it was pushed. Raphael's green gaze sweeping along the bare walls. With a flick of his wrist, the room lit with white fire. Clear orbs encasing it. "Remove your armor and place it on the pedestal." The blond hummed.   
  
Angel armor and weapons were capable of being recreated when lost in a war or missing. It was made from pure magic and will. It was time to shape the armor into something more friendly but just as protective.  
  
The horned helmets were the first to be laid down then the bodysuit armor and wing coverings. The soldiers patiently waited as Raphael stared at the dark grey armor with a frown. It couldn't be turned into pure light, it might burn the sinners. He placed the clipboard on a nearby shelf. His green eyes going along the armor, his mind spinning with different ideas. He lifted his gaze towards the pair standing tall before him, taking in the casual clothing they wore. The men shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
Raphael hummed softly, returning his attention to the armor. The Archangel grabbed one of the helmets. A soft hum slipped from him as he set it back down and plucked his halo free. His eyes going along the slender circle, taking note of the spikes in it, marking his rank. Maybe he could turn the helmets into something like that. He released his halo and it snapped back into place above his head. He wrapped his hands around the helmet. He molded and shaped it into a whispy circlet, excess material falling away and vanishing before it could hit the ground. He pulled his hands away, the circlet remained floating. Light swirled around the circlet before becoming thin strands of metal, weaving into a lacy-like pattern. A twisting triangle dipping down onto the forehead.  
  
"Sachiel, try this." He handed the circlet to the angel standing close to him. The red-head blinked before accepting the whimsical band. The angel rested the band on his head, looking at his commander expectantly. The circlet glowed briefly as if accepting its new form. Soft glitter then spread across the hair, only being seen in the light. Sachiel blinked before peering at his reflection in the armor. Raphael chucked his pen at the unsuspecting angel. The ginger flinched when the pen bounced harmlessly off his head. Sachiel snapped his grey eyes towards the blond. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"I didn't feel it hit me. . ." The angel trailed off as if he wasn't sure that was the right answer. His gaze going to the fallen pen. Raphael nodded and moved onto the armor. Placing his hands on it briefly. He watched as the bulkiness of it melted away into whimsical delicate-looking chainmail, separating into pants and shirt. He then handed the lightweight armor to Sachiel. The angel sighed and accepted it. He closed his eyes. The armor vanished for a moment then reappeared on Sachiel's person. It then took shape and formed into slacks and a vest with a long-sleeved undershirt. The clothes shimmered softly, revealing the magic that protected him. It was the same with the gloves. The protection for the wings turned into a chain-type net with diamond drops, when placed on the wings, the chains vanished and spread with a thin film of sparkles. The diamond drops being seen here and there.  
  
Satisfied with the new armor, Rapheal allowed the other angel to change his into similar armor as Sachiel's. "Tell the rest to turn their armor like this." He waved his hand, the pen reappearing in his grasp before he tucked it behind his ear. "And the weapons sir?" The brunette asked. Raphael paused, turning to face the speaker. He looked at the spear and swords Morael was offering him. "Keep the weapons hidden unless needed." The angels nodded, going past him and announcing the change in armor to the other soldiers.  
  
Raphael grabbed the clipboard and stepped out, his eyes scanning over the different names of volunteers. A soft hum escaped the blond, the clipboard vanishing with a poof. He lifted his gaze and looked around, his gaze landing Sachiel and Morael talking to another pair of angels. Those four would do. He walked forward, feeling the eyes of other angels on him.  
  
The four turned and looked at him. His gaze landing on his second in command. "Rogziel." The warrior placed his fist on his heart and gave a slight bow.  
  
"Raphael." The noirette responded in a respectful tone. The blond nodded in acknowledgment. Rogziel straightened and relaxed his arms beside him.  
  
"I will be taking these three with me." He motioned to the angels that had just been with him as well as the burnet standing to the side. "I will contact you the moment it is safe to bring the others down." The warrior nodded as Raphael turned his attention to the three beside him. "You three, come with me." The blond turned away from the group of excited angels. They created a wide berth, allowing enough room for the four of them to spread their large wings.


	3. Descent

Raphael and his small troop opened their large wings, feeling the wind ruffling the feathers. Voices chattered excitedly before fading the farther away they got. It didn't take long to reach the outer end of their world. A large golden gate resting in the clouds, separating their dimension from Hell. The rose gold bars gleamed in the sinking sun. Recognizing their _presence,_ the doors swung open and created a tear in the sky from blue to reddish black. Raphael flew through the clean rip, feeling the thin membrane passing over him. The pleasant cool air _rapidly_ changed to the unbearable heat of Hell. The magic of their armor adjusting to the change in atmosphere, protecting them from the heat. The gate closed behind them with a heavy 'clunk' then vanished from sight.  
  
Heat rolled past them in waves. Raphael's green eyes stared at the darkness below him. Why was he nervous? This wasn't the first time he had dropped into hell. He exhaled sharply and tucked his wings close to himself, allowing himself to drop in a controlled descent. Flaring his wings open, short of touching the barrier. He could feel the magic of it zipping through the hairs along his arms and his feathers. Lucifer didn't need to know they were here. Not yet. They were high enough that the denizens of Hell couldn't see them but close enough that Heaven looked nothing more than to be a small moon. An Illusion. The angel's senses reached out, searching for angel blood that was in this cursed place. He ignored the strongest at the glimmering palace in the very distance to his right. The fallen Angel. Lucifer.  
  
His attention turned towards the edge of one of the circles of Hell. It was weaker than Lucifer's. A dilution of the proud bloodline. That must be the princess. She was a halfling. Raphael took off, following the magic that called out to him. The city thinning out as he went. Sinners were less common. It took a little longer than he thought it would locate the princess's location. The building she resided in was far away from the city, close to the edge and in the country. Raphael scoffed. Of course, Lucifer wouldn't want her anywhere near the major masses. DIdn't want to lose his citizens to heaven. Was this how they didn't know of her great plan? Raphael stilled at the feel of another source of magic appearing within the building. Another powerful entity resided with her. Was it an Overlord? Too weak to be an archdemon, had the potential to get that high. hmm. They would have to be cautious of that demon.  
  
Raphael scanned the location. It was bare enough that demons could see them if they looked up. They wouldn't be able to figure them out of course. The angels' appearances were different. The archangel didn't want to draw a crowd. His gaze then went to where the barrier was. A fain sheen giving away where it was residing. There was nothing that could do to avoid it. The moment they _touched_ the barrier, Lucifer will know and come to investigate. How long would it take them to cut open the barrier? Make it wide enough for at least _one_ to slip through? How well would Lucifer try to defend it?  
  
There was only one way to find out. Raphael held his hand out, his spear materializing in his hands while he dropped to the barrier. Light sparked across the surface the moment his feet touched it. The other three copying his example as he plunged the silver spear into the magic. Lighten bolted across the surface, gathering where the tip of his spear struggled to push in. Three more joined, sinking in a little before it seemed to swell and push. Raphael grit his teeth, willing the tip of the spear to shift. It elongated and widened. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. The others attempting to go in opposite directions. Magic sparking from the little hole they had accomplished. "Well, well, well. What are you all doing here so early? Extermination ended a few days ago." A voice cooed. Raphael pulled his spear out while spinning around and faced the speaker.  
  
A man dressed in white and pink stood before him, leaning on his white and red cane. A wide grin curling his lips and piercing the red circles on his cheeks. His cape flowing to an unfelt breeze. A large top hat resting on his head. A purple snake curling around it. "You still have about a year to return with your _blades."_ The devil's tongue flicked past his bladed teeth when he stretched the 's' of the last word. His irises flashing to narrow slits briefly. His eyes narrowed when he saw what the trio of angels was doing. His smile slowly fading, his expression darkening. Light flashing across the barrier whenever they managed to widen the hole just a bit. "I recall you only have permission to enter during _exterminations."_ His voice darkened, dripping with malice and venom. His black eyes returning to the archangel standing before him. Raphael fell into stance, prepared to defend the three angels behind him.  
  
The devil growled as he launched forward, fingers curling and tipped with deadly black claws. Raphael flicked his wings open, taking steps back when his swords appeared and crossed into an 'x'. A barrier of light stopping Lucifer's attack. Magic raced through the blond when he stepped on the edge of the broken separator. 'Electricity' darted up his spine from his heel. Pain flared out from his spinal cord to the sides of his body and to his elbows. His fingers tingled from the flow.  
  
Raphael ground his teeth, forcing his palms towards the sheer white shield, and pushed forward. His spear dematerializing. The pain diminished when his foot left the wounded divider. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, red horns tearing through his hat. Sharp pain bit into his ankle and up his leg, forcing him to drop to one knee. He snapped his attention towards the source in time to see a purple snake being beheaded by an angel's sword. "Continue with the barrier!" He commanded, seeing the ginger angel hesitate before doing what he was told.  
  
 _"Pay attention to me!!!"_ A maniacal snarl split the air. Raphael's eyes snapped towards the fallen angel in time to see a white and red snake drop onto him. The blond angel growled, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he forced himself off to move. The snake curled tightly around his arm, pulling back and posing to stick. A dagger materialized in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and used it to slice through the snake. His wings dropping to the ground. Lucifer snickered and flicked his wrist, knocking the angel off to the side. Raphael growled, watching as the devil brought his hand up. Pressing his blackened palm to the light, he curled his fingers and forced his claws through the pulsing light. Darkness bubbled around his claws, slowly consuming the flickering shield. Raphael's swords flickered before disappearing.  
  
Raphael glared at the monster while he propped himself up. The demon reaching for the three angels the moment the shield failed. The archangel slammed his left wing into Lucifer, sending him flying. An animalistic sound escaped the fallen angel as his darkened wings snapped open, catching himself midfall. The pale man twisted around to face them. Raphael struggled to his feet, flaring his wings open. Standing between the angels and the devil.  
  
Hysterical laughter escaped the demon as he lifted his hands. Raphael inhaled sharply at the feel of something slamming into his right side. He hissed when he landed on his wing. The blond ignored the slight throbbing in his wing as he pushed himself up. His gaze searching the red sky for the fallen angel. His heart skipped a beat upon spotting a large purple snake. Its tongue flicking towards him.  
  
Flicking his wings, he shot into the air to avoid the attack of the purple beast. His wing aching. He chose to ignore it. He would tend to it later. His heart dropped at the sight of the white snake snapping towards him, releasing a sharp hiss at missing. His gaze then landed on the devil yanking away one of the angels from their task, avoiding the spear the angel used to attack. Raphael snapped his left hand towards the devil, a white-like rope going towards the man. The end splitting open as it wrapped around him.  
  
Lucifer snapped his head back, glaring at the angel as Raphael yanked the demon towards himself, flying higher when the snakes came after him. He was grateful they ignoring the other three. Lucifer's blackened wings opened then closed to his sides, flicking himself towards the arching angel and slamming into him. Raphael growled, struggling to stay in the air. He hissed when Lucifer's clawed hand grabbed his sprained wing, forcing him to drop. Lucifer opened his wings, his bladed teeth sinking into the archangel's arm and tearing a chunk of flesh free before shoving the blond towards the barrier. Raphael twisted from the devil's grasp, away from the claws tearing through his clothes that weren't covered by the armor.   
  
Pain erupted from his calf and spread, the light whip dissolving and freeing the devil. A sword appeared in his hand as he dropped his gaze to the offender biting him. The white snake's crimson eyes locked with his. The silver blade releasing the body from the head. The body dropped onto the barrier while Raphael tore the head free and tossed it. Raphael looked at the three angels as a wall of light appeared between them and Lucifer, forcing the man to back away.  
  
Dropping behind the shield, Rapheal ignored the pain in his leg. He pressed his palms to the barrier and strengthened it. He expanded it so it circled the three angles. Lucifer hissed, his tongue flicking towards them as he vanished like someone had grabbed an eraser and erased him. The archangel stood up tall, his eyes scanning the horizon for the demon. His gaze passed the boiling body of the snake. He froze when a black-like spear fell from the sky and landed inches beside him, triggering the pain in his wing when it had gone through the feathers. He folded his wing against himself, ignoring the black slowly consuming the white feathers. Raphael snapped his attention up, creating a sheet of sheer light in time as more fell from the sky. Sweat dampening his hair and shirt, feeling the pressure of the black spears pressing down. A crack formed when he dropped to one knee.  
  
The archangel hissed when one of the snakes rammed into the side barrier, its fangs piercing. He flinched at the feel of venom splashing onto his skin. One of the other angels paused in his task, stabbing the shield above his head. Light pulsed from the spear to the barrier, strengthening it and dissolving the blackened weapons. The angel returning to his task as the side targe shattered. Raphael whirled around, his weapon going through the snake's opened mouth when it tried going for him.  
  
The snake went limp, its body quickly boiling and turning like angry water. His heart dropped when the skin split, a larger version of the snake emerging with front and hind legs. Horns decorating the top of its head. Large wings spread open as the best dropped its blackened gaze towards the angel. Dark smoke rose from its nostrils. Did the white snake turn into this too? He didn't have the stamina to keep up with both dragons and the fallen angel.


End file.
